


Tout De Suite

by aprilreign



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Celebrian can't wait.





	Tout De Suite

 

 

 _'Not now, please I still have work to-_ Elrond can hardly contest. Celebrian's deft hands fishes him out and she wraps her fingers around his member, holding him steady until she sheathes him completely with her heat.

 _'Sorry, you were saying?_  'She teases, twirling her hips. Her rich blue eyes are glinting with mirth and mischief.

 _'Naughty little nymph.'_ Elrond complains to himself, the words floating through his mind incoherently as Celebrian sets to riding his cock in her shimmering spring gown. _'My_ _office is the last place we should be doing this!'_

She peers down into his steel greys, her eyes darkening as she pluck the thought from his mind.

_'I heard that'_

Celebrian bows her golden head down to bite at his neck. Nipping and sucking as she fucks him with a whimsical wildness.

When Elrond is finally making enough noise to her liking, she clenches, her sex stroking along his shaft until a long resounding groan fills the room. Pumping steady pulses of his essence, Elrond pours himself into her. He can't help to wonder as he lift his lips to hers, how on Arda did he lose control of the situation-and of himself.

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrian has a touch of spring fever XD!


End file.
